Lore
Lore of Elder Scrolls Universalis Due to various reasons, Lore of ESU has some deviations from Original Elder Scrolls Series or is mentioning events that were created by Development Team, as nothing is known about that period. So here you can find the Timeline of Elder Scrolls Universalis. Pyandonea Pyandonea is the southern continent, inhabited even before the start of the elven expansion in the Merethic Era. It consists of 150 provinces which are in the possession of the Maomers. Impassable jungles make up most of the continent, and only in the center there exist two hilly terrains, ideal for building defensive fortresses. Along the perimeter of the jungle is the coastline, whose virgin beaches are the last opportunity to turn back and not enter the Realm of the Serpant King. All populated territories are divided between 7 Maomer states, which are trying to prevent the rise of Doom, so wars between them are extremely frequent. The remaining 80 provinces are uncolonized and represented by numerous islands scattered around by Auriel around a blooming flower of the Southern Ocean, as a few travelers who were able to reach such a remote and dangerous place, called Pyandonea. Tianwood is the main trade commodity of Pyandonea, however such rare goods for this part of the world as incense or slaves can also be produced in this territory. The path of Pyandonea is not easy, due to the ever-growing Doom, however, those who manage to conquer these tropical lands will open as a springboard for expansion into Tamriel and have the opportunity to invest their money in the continent’s economy, whose remote location ensures relative safety. Yokuda The lands that lie to the west of Tamriel - Yokuda and Thras - for long were a source of myths, legends and secret knowledge, 120 provinces of which can be divided into two parts by the Sundered Sea. The North is represented by Yokuda itself - the arid lands above which the Nalonga and Melena hills rise, surrounded by several archipelagos that have become home to the ancestors of the Redgards and their eternal rivals - elves. The southern part is represented by the island of Ravan and Thrans. These lands have a long and tangled history. According to the legends, Ravan once belonged to the Elves, but under the pressure of the advancing hordes of people, they were forced to seek salvation on the few islands around Ravan and in the depths of the impenetrable jungle in the southern part of the country. Thras, on the other hand, was never conquered and always belonged to the Sloads, who with regularity made raids beyond the wall of their deadly reefs for ships to plunder their hapless land neighbors. The special pride of the people of Yokuda are the Black Beaches, which are a source of such important goods as algae, corals and fish and Mount Irefea in the North, which has become a source of inspiration for thinkers and poets from all over Tamriel. Unfortunately, all of these places were seriously affected by the earthquake and the following tsunami of 792 year, that forced thousands of people to search for a new home in Hammerfell. The power on Yokuda belongs to 7 clans, which are only formally under the rule of Yath's Throne, which provides tremendous opportunities for each clan to take power into their own hands. Separately from human clans, there is the Thras Republic, ruled by the Supreme Council of the Sloads, dreaming of recovering all the territories that once belonged to the Coral Kingdom and the Elf enclave, hidden in the south of Ravan. Yokuda’s main trading goods are Coffee, since the hot summer provides a huge harvest of this plant (unfortunately, which is still not known on Tamriel), however, such goods like Silicates or Light Metals are also quite common. Atmora Atmora. Homeland Nords. The refuge of the expelled. The abode of the ancient gods. This is ice-covered continent in the north of Nirn, composed of 300 provinces.Most of Atmora is covered with glaciers, with the exception of numerous coastal islands and hilltops and mountain ranges that rise above them and divide the continent into civilized and wild parts. In the north, where the temperature never exceeds 0 degrees, and the wind, that turns the land into an icy desert, there are few nomadic tribes divided between 6 city-states. The residents with blood then deserve the right to live one more day in front of Winter, while worshipping the damned priests of the Dragon Cult. Most of the territories of Atmora are not inhabited and the numerous riches of the northern continent are still hidden under the permafrost layer. However, the few islands of civilization play an important role in the commercial life of Nirn, as they produce more than half of the total volume of furs and different metals. Kamal Kamal is the most southest part of Akavir. This name can be interpreted as an icy hell, and there is some truth in this, since the southern lands of Kamal are bare ice deserts, separated by hills and mountains above them. It is not fully known what caused this climate catastrophe - the invasion of the Daedra, or vice versa, some monstrous event allowed them to occupy the southern lands that were once the hot desert. Perhaps the answer to this question is hidden at the top of Black Mountain - extinguished volcano, which is the highest point of Akavir, since the chronicles of the Kamals say that shortly before the first snow of Black Mountain began to fall from the blue cloudless sky onto coarse yellow sand, a powerful azure light condescended from the vertex of Black Mountain, that turned the night into a bright day. This climate anomaly became a disaster for the whole of Kamal, the consequences of which can be observed so far - the humid jungle has become a forest, and from the endless expanses of the Kamal savanna there remains a strip in the north. Changes can be seen on the political map - the once-united Kamal, because of the famine, the war with the Daedra and the total devastation that followed it, broke up into many states that either were quickly conquered by superior enemy forces, or started internecine wars for rapidly disappearing resources, a victory in which went to the city of Omanbod. The rulers of this city managed to gather together with the conquered provinces a large army to protect Teubal, a strategically important fortress at the foot of Black Mountain. However, since the defenders were divided and acted bravely, but independently from each other, the approaching Daedra army still managed to seize the Gates to the Northern Lands. But it was a Pyrrhic victory - too many Daedra died under the walls of Teubal. The invasion was stopped and now Kamal is divided between 11 States of the North and 10 conquered by Daedra countries. This division can be perfectly seen on the Kamal demographic and religious maps. The 300 provinces of Kamal were always rich, but if before the catastrophe, the main trading goods were salt, quartz and sugar, now cocoa, which used to be too hot to grow, and ivory, the only thing left from the once flourishing squad of Proboscidea, took their place.